<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red velvet by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653378">red velvet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a bunch of rich jackassess with daddy issues sitting in a circle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), Baking, Cupcakes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Leo is a university student, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is trying to study, but Ophelia has yet another taste test for him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ophelia Sarkissian/Leo Fitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a bunch of rich jackassess with daddy issues sitting in a circle [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red velvet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/gifts">JaeRianL</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by acetoshikosato over on tumblr<br/>Leophelia + "You literally have egg on your face"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst thing about his work study was that very few people were actually allowed to know about it.</p><p>Between his regular classes, his weekend commitments at the studio, his work study, and trying to fit in at least once night a week to spend time with his friends, he almost didn’t have <em>time </em>to talk about it, but that was almost a relief. If he didn’t talk about it, there was no chance of his father finding out about it, or who he was spending his Mondays with - there was too much riding on the opportunity he’d gotten, too many things he still hadn’t gotten to investigate and learn about, and he needed to keep his position so that he could ask his questions and get his university credits.</p><p>Leopold frowned to himself, flipping through a few pages of notes and trying to focus on studying for an upcoming test. Chemistry wasn’t his <em>worst </em>subject, but he hated it, and between the rest of his busy schedule, the only time he had to actually study was when he was watching the desk as the studio. Luckily, like every other Sunday, no one was visiting except for the one person who used the kitchens every weekend, even when the show was on a break. But even one person could be a distraction.</p><p>Almost on cue, one of the doors behind him opened, and he let out a sigh before closing the notebook in front of him. One poor grade wouldn’t bring down his entire GPA, but it would prove to his father that taking away his financial support could be justified, and he’d be even worse off - he wouldn’t be able to afford to keep going to class, and he’d lose his work study, and he’d never seen his favorite world renowned scientist or his salamander again.</p><p>“Leopold! I tried a new red velvet recipe, and you have to try it. Is it good enough for competition?”</p><p>He looked up with a smile when two cupcakes were set on the desk in front of him, Ophelia’s presence at his side comforting even with the stress in his shoulders. Of course, when he saw her face, he couldn’t help the chuckle that left him while his smile grew. “You got really into it this week, didn’t you? It looks like you have egg on your face.”</p><p>She frowned at that, looking between him and the cupcakes she’d set down. “What? They look <em>perfect. </em>I did not spend ten minutes frosting these for you to be mean without even trying it.”</p><p>“No, no, ‘Lia, it’s...” He laughed again and shook his head, gesturing to his own chin. “You <em>literally </em>have egg on your face. Here.” Grabbing his book bag, Leopold dug around inside before he found a few napkins so he could reach up and gently wipe the egg off of her cheek. “Now, I will try your cupcakes. They look <em>amazing, </em>by the way. However, I have to ask - if I get frosting on my nose like I did two weeks ago, are you going to tell me about it or wait for my father to walk in and give me shit about it again?”</p><p>She wrinkled her nose and took the napkins out of his hand with a huff. “For the last time, it was <em>cute, </em>and if I’d known he was coming by that afternoon, I would have warned you.” Ophelia shook her head while grabbing the chair behind him, pulling it over so she could sit down and take one of the cupcakes for herself. “How is it? Best red velvet you’ve ever tasted?”</p><p>Leopold rolled his eyes and licked some of the frosting from the top of his cupcake, a small smile pulling at his lips. “I haven’t even taken a bite yet and I know it will be. You know, Stephanie could end the competition right now, crown you the winner, and you could open up your own bakery here in the city with the prize money, and no one would argue that you earned it.” He let out a happy little sound when he took his first bite, relaxing further into his chair. “You’re magical. These are magic. I’m gonna need a dozen more of these to take to the club house tonight. And maybe another dozen to bring to work study tomorrow.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her start to grin, her own cupcake raised close to her lips. “Two dozen cupcakes in the next five hours? That’s doable. I’ll get them all boxed up before we have to lock up the studio.”</p><p>“Ophelia? You’re the best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>